


Horny in the Boys' Room

by torino10154



Series: 2013 Anniversary Ficlets [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Slash, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Horny in the Boys' Room

They'd finally celebrated the end of the war, with several bottles of Firewhiskey from Aberforth's storeroom. 

Ginny was no where to be found, Harry thought sourly, and then realised he hadn't seen Dean—or Seamus—in quite some time. That was all right though. His hand would do just as well and if he were honest with himself, he actually preferred it.

Ron and Hermione were wrapped around each other in the corner, oblivious to everyone else in the room. He suspected he wouldn't be seeing them again for several days now that Hermione had finally given in to what Ron really wanted.

Harry stumbled back to the dormitory and collapsed on his bed. He just needed to shove his pants down to his thighs and he could have a quick wank before he fell asleep.

Before he had the chance though, he heard a soft moaning sound. They'd all had nightmares but Neville was special. Harry worried more about him, shouldering so much of the burden while Harry was away. And he'd proved himself to be as brave as any Gryffindor Harry'd ever known.

Creeping to Neville's bedside, Harry peeked through the curtain and his eyes widened.

That was no nightmare Neville was having. His hand was wrapped around his cock and he was thrusting into his fist. Harry couldn't take his eyes off the purple head, a drop of precome at the tip. 

"Fuck, Harry," Neville whispered and Harry froze. He looked up at Neville's face only to see that his eyes were still closed. He was dreaming.

Dreaming of Harry.

Fuck indeed.

There was nothing Harry wanted more than to suck that cock into his mouth, he was practically drooling just looking at it. But Neville was sleeping and that wasn't on.

He took a deep breath and shook Neville's shoulder. 

"Neville? Wake up. You're—" the words got caught in Harry's throat. "You're dreaming."

"What?" Neville said blinking blearily. He looked at Harry and hastily reached for the sheets. "Oh, God." 

"It's okay," Harry said, dumbly. "We all have those kinds of dreams."

Neville stared up at the canopy. "Don't always get caught though."

Summoning his courage, Harry swallowed hard and said, "If I hadn't caught you, I wouldn't have known." Harry reached out a hand and ran it up Neville's thigh. 

Neville looked at him then, face flushed. "Don't, Harry."

"You don't want me?" 

"I don't want your pity."

Harry would have laughed but he was sure Neville would take it the wrong way. "Neville, I don't pity you. I—"

"Yes?"

"I want to suck your dick."

They stared at each other for what felt like forever. Neville must have decided Harry wasn't joking though because he pushed the sheet away and met his eye defiantly, as if daring him to go back on his word.

He was still mostly hard and Harry wrapped his hand around the length giving him a firm stroke.

"It won't take much." Neville looked apologetic.

"I have no idea what I'm doing anyway," Harry said grinning.

"Never stopped you before." Neville smiled back.

Harry laughed nervously and bent his head. He closed his eyes and put his mouth around Neville's cock. The head was soft and silky and warm. Harry wasn't sure whether he liked the taste but he figured he'd get used to it.

"Damn," Neville whispered, hands clenched into fists, clearly trying not to move.

Harry sucked and stroked and suddenly had a mouthful of come. He swallowed some and the rest dribbled down his chin messily.

"Sorry, God." Neville covered his face with his hands.

"I'm sure I'd have done the same." Harry wiped his face on his shirt. "Maybe next time it'll be better."

Neville moved his hands. "Next time?"

Harry shrugged. "I'd like to try again, if you'll let me." 

"Let you?" Neville laughed, high and slightly insane. "Harry Potter wants to suck my cock and I am going to say no?"

"Don't be like that, Neville." Harry frowned. "I'm not Harry Potter, not to you."

"You're right, you're not. This is all surreal. I feel like I am still dreaming."

"Go back to sleep and we can figure this out in the morning." Harry yawned, his earlier exhaustion coming back.

"Yeah." Neville closed his eyes and then looked at Harry again. "In for a Sickle, in for a Galleon. Wanna climb in here? Just to sleep. I don't think we'll be seeing the rest of them back tonight."

He pulled the sheets back and scooted over. Harry kicked off his shoes and climbed into the bed. He could feel the warmth of Neville's body beside him and sighed.

"Maybe this will keep away the nightmares," Harry said, closing his eyes.


End file.
